world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Beautiful B.O.S.S.
Beautiful B.O.S.S. is a professional wrestilng tag team that originally stood for just Built On Self Success. The tag team is comprised of two female wrestlers: Ashley Tierney and Jasmine. The original duo of Tierney and Stasi Savage debuted as a tag team in World Elite Wrestling on the TNT brand before moving to Adrenaline. In September 2014, Savage quit WEW and later left the stable while Malice was released from her contract. That same month Jasmine took Savage's place and they renamed themselves Beautiful B.O.S.S. (Beautiful, Entertaining, Amazing, Unique, Talented, Intelligent, Flawless, Understanding and Loveable) History 'World Elite Wrestling (2013-)' 'TNT (2013-2014)' On December 17, 2013, Savage made her in-ring debut, defeating Nicole Evans in a TNT Women's Championship qualifier match. Later on that night, she also had a run-in with the Adrenaline General Manager Ashley Tierney in which both women showed signs of mutual respect. On the following episode, to start off the show, Tierney and Savage came out to proclaim themselves a tag team named B.O.S.S., which is an acronym for Built On Self Success. During the first-ever Starlet main event on TNT, Stasi would lose to Kristin following a failed distraction by Ashley Tierney that was thwarted by their foe Rebekah Northman. Zharya Burke, the Commissioner of TNT, would then come out and make a tag team match between Tierney and Savage against Kristin and Northman for the following episode. B.O.S.S. went on to win the match when Ashley pinned Northman. However, earlier on in the night, Zharya Burke played a trick on B.O.S.S. by sending the duo to a storage closet claiming to be B.O.S.S.'s very own personal locker; the duo vowed vengeance on the Commissioner. At the first-ever TNT iPPV event, Shine, Stasi lost her opportunity to become the inaugural TNT Women's Champion when Jordyn Wilde pinned Rebekah Northman. On April 27, 2014, TNT was announced as officially closing its doors by WEW's new owner, Annalise Vanderbilt. Vanderbilt cited the lack of attention paid to the brand by its former Commissioner, Zharya Burke, as the key reason. Later on at the TNT arena, Stasi was seen bickering with her best friend and B.O.S.S. partner, Ashley Tierney. After a heated exchange of words, both girls challenged each other to a Loser Leaves WEW match at the following weeks Adrenaline event. 'Friday Night Adrenaline (2014-)' 'Feud with Shady Layne' On their debut night on the Adrenaline brand, during the much hyped Loser Leaves WEW match between the two, they revealed seconds into the match that the entire ordeal was a swerve and that their true surprise was to come later that night. Following the main event which saw Shady Layne defeat Emily Poison, B.O.S.S. attacked the World Champion by pulling her off of the top turnbuckle and executing their Like A Boss finisher on her. The following week at a Super Animosity event, B.O.S.S. announced that they wanted to end Shady's reign as the leader of Adrenaline, not her reign as World Champion. Layne would appear near the end of B.O.S.S.'s celebration for the end of Shady's reign and challenge the two members to a match at WEW's third annual Legacy event, Legacy: Jamaica. The two women quickly accepted the challenge and soon after Shady Layne poured a red substance that resembled pigs blood onto the two Starlets. It was later on announced that Stasi Savage would face Shady Layne one-on-one in the main event of the next Super Animosity. Before the match could take place, Shady was drugged by B.O.S.S.'s accomplice, Erin Spencer, with rohypnol. A disoriented Shady waltzed right into an attack from B.O.S.S. Shady was eventually saved by Women's Champion, Tiffany Krys, and this set-up a match between Ashley and Tiffany for the next week. To prevent Stasi from intervening in the match, Shady viciously attacked Stasi from behind during an interview. Though Stasi was out of the equation, Ashley used her match against Tiffany as bait to attack the Women's Champion alongside Erin. The two Starlets then attempted to attack Shady during her main event match, which was scheduled as a Champion versus Champion match only to actually be bait for an attack, but Tiffany and WEW Elitist Vantage made the save. A brawl ensued and WEW's then-owner, Mrs. Vanderbilt, decided to make Shady Layne versus B.O.S.S. at Legacy a tornado handicap match. With the odds stacked against her, Shady still managed to defeat both B.O.S.S. members after Stasi hit Ashley in the head with a steel chair by accident. 'Debut of Malice & Feud with C.J. Sweet' After losing to Shady Layne, a mysterious woman debuted and attacked the World Champion. B.O.S.S. surrounded the woman to attack her, presumably, but instead they hugged and congratulated her. Backstage during WEW's Aftermath segment, it was revealed that the woman was their newest ally and enforcer - Malice. On the following Adrenaline, Starlet C.J. Sweet kicked off a 4 Weeks Of Sweet campaign to hype up her Playboy cover reveal. However, after C.J. lost a Bra & Panties match by stripping herself of her clothing, Ashley and Malice came out to interrupt. After Ashley proclaimed she was better looking than C.J., C.J. attempted to disrobe Ashley - causing Malice to step in and execute her Torture Rack Backbreaker on Sweet. 'Departure of Savage; Feud with Erin Spencer' In September 2014, Savage quit WEW and later left the stable while Malice was released from her contract. That same month Jasmine took Savage's place and both her and Tierney became "besties". On the October 3, 2014 episode of Adrenaline after Erin Spencer's match both Tierney and Jasmine attacked her. Later in the night before Tierney and Jasmine's match against Venom, Tierney addressed the attack earlier on Spencer before wiping her hands clean off both Savage and her boyfriend Alex Madsen dubbing both of them as losers and that she was bringing B.O.S.S. back to it's former glory with Jasmine at her side. Wrestling Information *'Members' **Ashley Tierney **Jasmine *'Former Members' **Stasi Savage **Malice (enforcer) *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **''Like A Boss'' (Roundhouse Kick (Ashley) / Leg Sweep (Jasmine)) **''Self Evaluation'' (Bicycle Super Kick (Ashley) into a Russian Legsweep (Jasmine)) **''Resignation'' (Double Straight jacket Neckbreaker) **Holds Opponents Legs (Jasmine) / Bicycle Super Kick (Ashley) **Opponent draped over knee / Standing Leg Drop **Illegal rope assisted choke with a dirty kick/knee to jaw *'Signature Objects' **"BOSS" Belt Buckle **"BOSS" Necklace **"BOSS" Brass Knuckles *'Nicknames' **'The Meanest Girls' *'Entrance Music' **"Bossy" by Kelis **'"So Cool" by Kodeine' Championships and Accomplishments See Also *Stasi Savage Ewikia *Stasi Savage Twitter *Ashley Tierney Twitter